Cutting is Like Drawing
by SwitchGab
Summary: To me, it's like drawing. I can't stop until I get enough. Except, drawing isn't as painful. [RoxasNaminé][oneshot] Angst!


Cutting is Like Drawing

Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Aw shucks.

A/N – Please read and review!

--

"Do you want me to win you that stuffed animal, right there?"

Naminé nodded quickly at me and giggled.

"Okay!" Roxas paid the lady who controlled the ring toss booth five munny for five colorful, plastic rings. He concentrated, squinting his eyes a bit and holding the ring in his right hand. He threw the plastic figure and it flew in midair and landed around an empty soda bottle. "Yes!"

Naminé clapped and handed Roxas another ring to throw. He missed. Another. Missed, again. "Pumpkin, what's wrong?" Naminé asked, curious why her boyfriend was being so clumsy. "I really want that stuffed dog."

"I'm sorry, Naminé," Roxas put a ring down, "It's just that I really want to get it for you--you being mine and all." Roxas hugged her and she rested her head on his chest.

Someone coughed. "Helloooo!" Poke poke. "There are some people waiting! You know, for their turn?" Roxas let go of Naminé and turned around to see a complete stranger.

"Uh, sorry. I'll finish up right now." Roxas turned back around and rolled his eyes. He picked up a plastic ring and threw it and he made it! Unfortunately, he missed the last two. Roxas frowned and looked at Naminé. She didn't look sad, in fact, she looked quite happy. "Uh, miss," Roxas asked the lady behind the counter, "What can I get for making in two out of five rings?"

"A scrunchie or a bracelet."

"I'll take the bracelet, thank you." Roxas took the bracelet from the lady and walked over to Naminé at the side. "Sorry, Nami. I couldn't get the stuffed dog. Is a bracelet fine?"

"Well... Yes!" Naminé said, holding out her arm for Roxas to put on the bracelet. "Put it on for me?"

Roxas grinned and pushed up Naminé's jacket sleeve, Roxas gasped lightly. "Nami... What's that?" He asked her, pointing to a light scarlet gash on her arm.

Naminé pulled her arm in to examine it. "Oh--that's from my... cat."

Walking, gently pulling Naminé with him, Roxas walked near a soda machine where nobody could see them. "Nami, you don't _have_ cat!"

"It's my uncle's cat, I'm cat-sitting it."

"Don't you think I'd know by _now_ if you're telling the truth or not?" Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Roxas, you really think that I'd _lie_ to you?" Naminé stepped forward, but all Roxas did was turn his head. "Roxas--"

He grabbed Naminé's arm and pushed the sleeve up further, Roxas' mouth curved into a frown. "Are... these from your Uncle's cat, too, Naminé? If it is, that cat must hate you... Or you hate _yourself_." Roxas paused. "Why?"

Naminé jerked her hand away from Roxas. "Its the only thing that helps me when I'm stressed." Naminé lifted her head up to lock eyed with Roxas. "It started when my cousin showed me how. I didn't do it at first, but when she died of drug overdose... I couldn't help it..."

"And that makes you think it's alright to cut?" Roxas demanded, clenching his fists. "I'd never think you'd do it… turning into an _emo_-cutter."

"I'm not emo!" Naminé yelled.

"So… you're just a cutter, is that it?" Roxas stared at Naminé, waiting for an answer. "Is it?"

Naminé opened her mouth to say something, but it closed. All she could do was nod and shed a tear. "I didn't think you'd find out, Roxas… I w-was going to stop, but… it's…"

"But what?"

"It's just that I… can't. Something's wrong with me… To me, it's like drawing. I can't stop until I get enough. Is it a problem?"

Roxas fumed with anger. "Is it a problem? Hell yeah! It's _beyond_ problem! Just because you like to draw doesn't mean you can on your arm. What could I do to make this stop, huh? Should I come over everyday and supervise you? Does it have something to do with me?" He continued. "Is it my breath? What is it? Is it the way I _kiss_?"

Roxas leaned in and placed his warm lips onto Naminé's oddly cold ones. Naminé's eyes widened and watched Roxas spend about three more seconds giving her a passionate kiss with all might. When he pulled away, he asked, "So?"

Naminé gazed out into the passing crowds. "It has nothing to do with you, Roxas. I already said that. And, I didn't deserve that kiss."

"So… you're saying you don't deserve me?" Roxas backed away. "Finally deciding to take a break, huh?"

Naminé stomped her foot. "Is this all happening because of a few lousy cuts?"

"Lousy?" Roxas hissed. "Cutting is bad! Even though I—nevermind. I've had enough, Naminé. It's over… For now."

"For now?"

"For now." He confirmed.

Naminé shed a few tears and nodded. "I… I want to say I understand… but…"

"I can't accept that you cut. Until you change… Goodbye." Roxas walked up to Naminé and hand her something. It was the bracelet.

Naminé started to walk away from Roxas, but turned around. "See you… around. And, I promise I'll stop."

Roxas paid no attention to her and started to walk home. He pulled up his sleeve, focusing on _his_ cuts. His finger touched six gashes. "I guess that makes two of us." He walked home, hands in his pockets and head bowed down in shame.

**_I guess that makes the two of us_.**

--

**Author's Note** – Well. There you have it, my first angst. Sad? Yeshiree. Poor Naminé. Poor Roxas!

**Dedication** –

_**.Mitsukaii.**_

Sister! She helped me with some dialogue… She helped my with, uh, the ironic ending… She loves irony!

Thanks!


End file.
